


7 ONDAS

by bucciaratt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Praia, Rio de Janeiro, hoshihina, mais fluffy, para i4tsum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratt/pseuds/bucciaratt
Summary: Olhando para o vasto mar, Hoshiumi buscava coragem para pedir Hinata em namoro, rezava para que as ondas atendessem seu pedido."Tenho algo pra te contar. A um tempo atrás eu percebi estar apaixonado."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 6





	7 ONDAS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OM1YA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OM1YA/gifts).



**22:02**

Kourai suspirava pela última vez. Estava muito nervoso, preparou-se tanto por esse momento e só queria fazer tudo certo.

Quando Hinata o chamou para viajar, ele não havia planejado nada disso. Se fosse duas semanas atrás, não iria acreditar que estaria indo para o Rio de Janeiro, especialmente para pedir alguém em namoro.

Ele ficou tão nervoso durante a viagem, que Shoyo poderia perceber tudo se não fosse pela sua empolgação. De fato, quando comprou as alianças, não estava com medo de nada, mas agora surgia um frio na barriga, insegurança e com ela milhares de perguntas. Vai dar certo? Ele vai gostar? E se não for recíproco?

Ele alternava o olhar entre o mar, e as fotos do celular, que tinham sido tiradas nos dias anteriores. Ele conseguia ouvir o riso de Hinata, quando tinham ido tirar foto na frente do Cristo. O sentimento quente que Hinata passava, enquanto o abraçava por medo do bondinho. Ele ficando vermelho depois de passar um dia inteiro na praia, o que o fazia extremamente fofo. Suas lembranças favoritas estavam sendo formadas agora, e ele estava com medo de estragá-las.

Não poderia ser tão ruim assim, certo? 

Ah, ele estava cansado. Isso fazia seu estômago revirar. Talvez depois da rejeição eles possam ser amigos ainda, Hinata com certeza o perdoaria, e ele pode superar isso, ele tem outros amigos, Kageyama com certeza o ajudaria…

— Kourai? — Seus pensamentos cessaram com a voz do outro. — Onde você estava? Aquele bilhete não me ajudou muito, essa praia é gigante pra poder te achar. — Ele comentava enquanto sentava na areia, se aproximando de Hoshiumi.

— Desculpe Shoyo… — Ele deu pequenas risadas. — Não queria te acordar, o bilhete foi minha única saída.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui de noite? É melhor aproveitar de dia, você sabe.

— Nada. — Ele suspirou. — Eu só queria poder apreciar uma última vez, com você. — Ele colocou Shoyo mais pra perto.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio absoluto, ambos apreciando a presença um do outro. Quando Hoshiumi fez menção de falar algo, Hinata foi mais rápido com as perguntas.

— Você quer pular sete ondinhas? — Hinata observou a cara confusa do outro. Riu. — É uma tradição. Geralmente, aqui eles fazem no ano novo, mas não tem problema, nós podemos fazer agora.

Ele levantou, correu, enquanto ria. Ria muito. Kourai desejava observar aquilo pra sempre.

— Ei! — Hinata acenava de longe sorrindo. — Temos que pular juntos!

Sem perder tempo, Kourai correu para alcançar Hinata, o qual estendia sua pequena mão. Seus olhos brilhavam.

— Você tem que pular as ondas direto. Em cada uma delas você faz um desejo. 

— Posso pedir qualquer coisa?

— Qualquer coisa. — Shoyo assentiu sorrindo. — Tá vindo uma! No três.

Ele pulou a primeira. _Amor_.

Segunda. _Vôlei?_ Ele riu com esse pedido.

_Mais amigos._

_Kageyama sair do meu pé durante o jogo._

_Crescer mais um pouquinho._

_Vencer pelo japão._

Enquanto ele pensava no seu próximo pedido, logo olhou para Shoyo rindo, se divertindo. Ele havia decidido.

_Acordar com o sorriso de Shoyo todos os dias._

Saiu de seu transe quando Hinata o puxava para o fundo do mar. 

— Vamos. — Ele ria. 

— Sho! Agora de noite?

— E daí? Vai me dizer que você está com medo por ser pequeno? — Ele olhou com um olhar desafiador. Ele sabia que Kourai não perdia uma provocação.

— Não acredito que você me chamou de pequeno, sendo que você é menor! — Ele apontou para Shoyo enquanto o jogava água na cara.

Assim começou uma pequena “guerra”. Era água para todos os lados, eles se divertiam enquanto as ondas o arrastavam de volta para a praia, eles compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento, queriam morar nesse momento para sempre…

Mesmo cansados se abraçaram, sentindo o calor um do outro, encarando o olhar _apaixonado_ um do outro.

— Vamos. — Hinata comentou baixinho. O que não esperava era Kourai correndo com ele no colo enquanto ia em direção ao lugar que estavam sentado antes.

— Estou cansado. — Kourai ria entre os suspiros. — Nunca mais vamos fazer isso, já estamos velhos.

— Só se você está velho, eu estou muito bem. — Shoyo deitava no pano que tinha levado. — Vem, deita aqui. — Ele bateu no espaço vago do lado.

Kourai logo deitou.

— Obrigada por ter vindo aqui comigo. — Shoyo comentou baixinho. — Você é uma das pessoas mais especiais pra mim, Kou. — Ele o encarou. — Espero que possamos ficar assim pra sempre.

— Também espero.

— Comprei um presente pra você, quando chegarmos no hotel, eu te dou ele. — Shoyo comentou com as bochechas vermelhas.

O silêncio preencheu novamente, ambos imersos no olhar um do outro, com o som relaxante que o mar oferecia. Era agora.

— Tenho algo pra te contar. — Ele esperou Shoyo prestar atenção para terminar. — A um tempo atrás eu percebi que estava apaixonado. — Kourai começou a falar enquanto encarava as mãos. — Ele me faz tão feliz, ele é exatamente quem eu sempre quis. De primeira eu não quis acreditar, já que eu pensava nele e o que ele iria achar, mas depois de um tempo eu deixei fluir… Mesmo ficando corado em todas as vezes em que nos encontrávamos, eu deixei fluir. Eu quero poder dormir ao lado dele todos os dias, comentar sobre meu dia e rir dos nossos amigos idiotas. Eu quero poder fazer coisas extremamentes melosas de casais e postar pra todo mundo ver, e principalmente poder dizer “Eu te amo” sem ser na amizade.

Ele olhou para cima e encarou Hinata com os olhos brilhando, enquanto guardava as lágrimas.

— Sabe, Shou, essa pessoa é você. Eu sou apaixonado por você. Você quer... namorar comigo? 

Com os olhos brilhando, as lágrimas escorrendo, Hinata o olhou uma última vez antes de iniciar um beijo.

Ele murmurava “sim” várias vezes enquanto colocava Kourai em um abraço apertado.

— Eu pensei que você não iria pedir… — Ele falava sorrindo. — Eu já tinha comprado as alianças!

— Então vamos ter dois. — Kourai riu.

Hinata o olhou mais uma vez, antes de iniciar outro beijo.

— Eu te amo. — Ele sorriu.

— Eu te amo muito mais.

Assim terminou o dia ali, os dois abraçados. Compartilhando o sentimento quente do corpo um do outro. Eram beijos, eram abraços, eram suspiros apaixonados. Eles estavam felizes por finalmente ter um ao outro.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ler até aqui!! Essa fic é dedicada para Gi @i4tsum (twitter) 
> 
> eu fiz com muito carinho, espero que gostem! não esquece de dar kudos e comentar <3
> 
> meu twitter @4shiguro


End file.
